Percy Jackson the half-breed prince
by SHADOW FLAMETHROWER
Summary: I am Ice-Fire. and I am Shadow-Fire, and we are the Co-princes of dragons and monsters is there anyone here that disputes our right and in their throne room nobody challenged them.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson the half-breed prince

Chapter 1

Percy POV

Run…run all I could do was run from them, run from all the hurt all the pain all their betrayal and no matter how hard I try to forget I still can't believe what happened, and it was all that arrogant son of Zeus.

(_Flashback)_

After the titan war I was hoping to live a nice quiet life at camp half-blood with Annabeth, but as always the fates had to screw me over I had decided to ask Athena permission to marry Annabeth and she said I could but I had to perform a bunch of difficult task to prove my worth, and let me tell you its absolute Hades getting a Draco egg away from its mother, but it was all worth it for Annabeth. Meanwhile Grover had been updating me on what has been going on at camp, like how there is a new son of Zeus acting like a big shot and how the campers were eating it up, and how Annabeth was with him a lot, but I just blew it off as Annabeth showing him the ropes.

-Dave the line break-

Finally after two months I had finished all of Athena's task and finally got permission to marry Annabeth, so I ran straight to Hephaestus's forge and asked him to make an engagement ring and he was more than happy to do so. When I got back to camp everyone started acting weird, they all seemed to distance themselves from me, Chiron and Grover were always tense around me and even Annabeth seemed to steer clear of me whenever I was near, but I thought it was nothing, well that was what I thought until the next day, so after I saw Annabeth go to the beach and I decided that it was the perfect time to propose to her, but when I got to the beach I froze because there I saw Annabeth kissing Zane that son of Zeus.

**Cliffhanger hahahaha **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay sorry, I haven't updated in a awayle, cause my computer broke and stuff was getting real, and you all know how that goes, well here's chapter 2.**

**I do not own any of Percy Jackson **

_Chapter 2_

_Still flashback_

Percy POV:

I stood there shock at what I was seeing, there in front of me was Annabeth my girlfriend kissing that basterd son of Zeus, Zane and as I watched I could hear them "Baby when are you going to dump that stupid son of Poseidon, I mean we've been together for about three months and we are already engaged", "soon, soon baby when he gets back I will ". I had had enough as soon as I heard that I summoned a two huge tidal waves and I sent one to destroy the Athena and Zeus cabins/ and the other I sent to Zane, and I slowly walked out from my hiding place and I said in a dark voice" why Annabeth why was I not good enough for you, did I do something wrong", she tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like, and that she was forced and how she was sorry, but I knew it was a lie so I said " SHUT UP don't try and lie to me, I heard everything" all the while this was going on I had enclosed the tilde wave from earlier into a sphere around Zane and I was slowly drowning him, but little did I notice the entire camp was watching, and that the gods had flashed to camp and were watching, and just as I was yelling at Annabeth about cheating on me, and I was also about to kill Zane, Zeus hurled his master bolt at me saying "die traitor of Olympus", but without even looking I took my free hand and grabbed it out of the air then I did something that shocked everyone, I broke Zeus's master bolt oven my knee and then I killed Zane than I ran.

_**End flash back**_

So here we are, I'm running and then all of a sudden everything went black.

-BOB THE LINE BREAK, "F #K YAAAAAAAAA-

_Still Percy POV_

When I woke up I was in a large room with a huge mirror, so I got up to look at myself and staring back at me was a mid-sized light blue dragon with red trimmed wings and piercing red eyes, then another dragon, just as big as me landed behind me, he was black with the same red trim on his wings and the same red eyes and he said" Ice-Fire your awake" so I said who are you and he said " I am Shadow-Fire your brother, we are sons of Blazer the king of dragons and monsters, and you my brother are home."

**Ok people that's all and I need somebody to take over this story because I have a lot going on in my life right now and I won't be able to update so PM me if you want to take over this story.**

**-ShadowFlameThrower out**


End file.
